Noch mehr Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Es gibt drei neue und so wäre auch dieser Zehnerpack voll. Viel Spaß!
1. Noch mehr Drabbles 1

**_Nach 'Drabbles' und 'Mehr Drabbles', kommt jetzt...'Noch mehr Drabbles'. _**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

DieDrabbles selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und dürfen ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

**

* * *

**

**1.**

Der Werwolf knurrte ihn wütend an.

Severus Snape hob die Hand zum Schutz.

Eine lächerliche Geste!

Doch plötzlich sank der Werwolf vor ihm auf die Knie.

Severus sah ihn entnervt an.

"Das ist eklig," sagte er angewidert.

Der Werwolf blickte ihn mit treuen Augen an.

"Verdammt, reicht es nicht, dass ich dir deinen Trank braue? Warum zum Teufel vergisst du nur immer ihn regelmäßig zu nehmen?"

Ein Winseln ließ seine Wut schnell verrauchen.

"Gut - aber es ist das letzte mal! Wenn du demnächst wieder vergisst ihn zu nehmen, dann kannst du dir jemand anderen suchen, der dir die Zecken entfernt!"


	2. Noch mehr Drabbles 2

**2.**

Snape stand am Bahnhof, als der Hogwarts-Express eintraf.

Die Schüler beäugten ihn belustigt.

Er trug einen roten Strickpulli.

Kaum hatte der Zug gehalten, stürmte auch schon eine alte Frau zu ihm.

"Sevilein - mein Schätzchen, geht es dir gut?"

"Ja Mama," erwiderte er lächelnd.

"Gut - wie ich sehe trägst du den Pullover, den ich dir gestrickt habe. Und die Socken?"

Er zog die Hosenbeine ein Stück hoch und zum Vorschein kamen ebenso rote Stricksocken.

Seine Mutter tätschelte ihm zufrieden die Wange.

Viel Arbeit kam auf ihn zu.

Nach dem Besuch seiner Mutter, musste er ganz Hogwarts mit einem Vergessensfluch belegen.


	3. Noch mehr Drabbles 3

"Die Kassen sind leer Severus. Auch wir müssen uns flexibler zeigen und alle Möglichkeiten nutzen, um zu Geld zu kommen."

Dumbledore hatte so ernst wie nie zuvor geklungen.

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte Severus Snape.

"Nun, der See wird ein öffentliches Freibad. Das Außengelände wird in einen Golfplatz umgewandelt, der verbotene Wald als Bauland verkauft. Durch das Schloß werden fünfmal täglich Führungen stattfinden, der Astronomieturm der NASA zur Verfügung gestellt. Den Büchereibestand und die Gemälde verkaufen wir bei Ebay, ach ja...und in deinen Kerkerräumen wird ein Fitnessstudio eingerichtet."

Snape schreckte schweißgebadet hoch.

Er hasste diesen bescheuerten Albtraum!


	4. Noch mehr Drabbles 4

"Jetzt achten Sie doch endlich auf die korrekten Mengenangaben," fauchte

Snape sein Gegenüber an.

"Ich habe alles genau abgemessen. Die Mischung stimmt so," folgte die Erwiderung.

"Na, das werden wir ja sehen," orakelte Snape.

Prüfend hob er das Gefäß und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit kritisch.

"Die Farbe sieht ganz passabel aus," gab er dann jovial zu.

Er hob das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug.

"Etwas zuwenig Zitrone," urteilte er dann.

Madam Hooch schüttelte den Kopf:

"Sie sind der einzige Mensch den ich kenne, der nach der fünften Bloody Mary immer

noch auf die genaue Zusammensetzung achtet."


	5. Noch mehr Drabbles 5

"Ich habe diese Entscheidung übereilt getroffen. Die Auswirkungen waren mir einfach nicht klar, Albus. Nun weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Mein Leben ist nicht mehr wie früher. Du musst mir helfen!"

Dumbledore sah Severus kopfschüttelnd an:

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Es war _deine _Entscheidung - nun musst du damit leben."

Severus Snape stützte verzweifelt seinen Kopf in die Hände:

"Wie konnte ich mich bloß auf ihn einlassen? Ich kann keine einzige Nacht mehr durchschlafen. Warum tut er mir das an?"

"Weil er nicht anders kann. Severus, hast du denn wirklich vorher nicht gewusst, dass Hamster nachtaktiv sind?"


	6. Noch mehr Drabbles 6

Snape hatte Hermines Trank übel kritisiert, obwohl er doch makellos war.

Wütend erhob sie sich:

"Sir, könnte es sein, dass Sie so schlechte Laune haben, weil Sie schon viel zu lange keinen..."

"Hermine!" zischte Ron und zog sie auf ihren Stuhl.

Snapes Augen funkelten gefährlich:

"Sprechen Sie Ihren Satz zu ende - falls Sie den Mut dazu aufbringen," fauchte er.

Sie erhob sich erneut:

"...weil Sie schon viel zu lange keinen Urlaub mehr hatten?"

Ron atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann fügte sie schnell hinzu:

"Außerdem könnte richtig guter Sex Ihnen bestimmt auch mal nicht schaden," bevor sie wütend aus dem Raum stürmte.


	7. Noch mehr Drabbles 7

Sie waren alle tot.

Severus Snape sah entsetzt auf ihre leblosen Leiber.

Es war seine Schuld - soviel stand fest.

Noch im Tode sahen sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, Vorkehrungen zu treffen.

Er hatte versagt!

Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht so sicher fühlen sollen.

Dumbledore hatte versucht ihn zu warnen, aber er hatte seine Ratschläge in den Wind geschlagen.

Er hatte geglaubt, die kaltblütigen Wesen gut genug zu kennen.

Die Erkenntnis, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte, brachte die Opfer nicht zurück.

Eine Sache hatte er bei seiner Planung nicht bedacht.

Ein Aquarium brauchte nun mal Strom.


	8. Noch mehr Drabbles 8

**8.**

Verwirrt stand Severus Snape da.

Die Kälte schlich bereits seinen Körper empor.

Seine Füße standen knöcheltief im Wasser.

Er hörte ein gurgelndes Geräusch, dann Stille.

Diese Stille war es, die ihn verrückt machte.

Hatte er etwa wieder diese ganze Prozedur vor sich?

Wie lange war es jetzt her?

Eine Woche – höchstens zwei!

Schon das letzte mal hatte er höchst aggressive Mittel anwenden müssen.

Er sah an seinem nackten Körper hinunter.

Es würde nichts nutzen!

Bibbernd holte er das Unvermeidliche.

Dann öffnete er die Flasche und goss reichlich Abflussfrei in den Ausguss.

Das hatte man davon, wenn man lange Haare hatte!


	9. Noch mehr Drabbles 9

**9.**

Severus Snape hatte das Büro des Direktors betreten und sah verärgert auf den Berg von Briefen, der sich auf dessen Schreibtisch türmte.

Auf jedem einzelnen las er seinen Namen als Adresse.

„Verdammt Albus, hast du schon wieder eine Kontaktanzeige für mich aufgegeben? Das muss aufhören. Versteh doch endlich – ich lebe gerne allein!"

Der Direktor sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Schließlich griff er nach einer handvoll Briefe und erwiderte:

„Severus – dies sind keine Liebesbriefe. Gestern habe ich einen Kummerkasten neben der Eingangstüre angebracht...und wie du schon selbst erkannt hast, sind alle Briefe ausnahmslos an dich adressiert!"

Snape stöhnte gequält – immer er!


	10. Noch mehr Drabbles 10

_Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, mich für dieses Drabble entschuldigen zu müssen ;)_

**10.**

Seit langer Zeit war Severus Snape endlich wieder Schiedsrichter beim Quidditch.

In der dreißigsten Minute passierte es!

Ein Klatscher traf ihn genau zwischen die Beine und riss ihn vom Besen.

Als er nach langer Bewusstlosigkeit im Krankenflügel erwachte, sah Poppy ihn lächelnd an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er grummelte eine Erwiderung.

„Ist bei mir alles...o.k?" fragte er dann vorsichtig mit einem Blick auf die dicken Verbände in seiner Körpermitte.

Poppy nickte nervös, dann sagte sie:

„Es gibt gute Nachrichten. Die erste ist: Sie können den Krankenflügel bald verlassen – und die zweite: Sie können die nächste Zeit auf Verhütungstränke verzichten."


End file.
